Better Ending
by The Pink Bow and The Blue Hat
Summary: Arnold Kept Thinking About What Helga Said At The Top Of That Building, And He Decided To Ask Her If It Was True, Will She Tell Him?


**A\N: This Fic Happends A Week After The Hey Arnold Movie! And After Arnold ^ Helga Both Agreed That, The Roof Top Thing Was Just " The Heat Of The Moment" Well I don't like That And I Want To Change It.**

_**Hope You Like It.**_

_**Love.**_

_**Sarah**_

**a.k.a **_**The Pinkbow and The Blue hat.**_

It Was Finaly The End Of Another School Day, The Students Sat In Their Desks Watching The Wall Clock Carefully, Waiting For Every Second To Pass So They Can Finaly

Get Out, To Go Anywhere Far Away From Their School, And Finaly It Was The Time For There Freedom 3... 2...1. And Finaly The Final Bell Rang The Students All Cheerd Happily Glad That This Long Day Was Over. They Quickly Left Their Seats, And Ran Out From The Class Room.

"So Man Arnold, You Wanna Come To My Place To Play Some Video Games I Just Got Some New Super Mario Games" Said Gerald.

"Sorry Gerald I Can't Come Today" Arnold Turned To Look Over His Shoulders To Look At Helga Who Was Packing Her Stuff Getting Ready To Leave He Paused A Little Then Said To Gerald "There Is Something I Got To Take Care Of "

"Okay, What Ever You Say Man" Said Gerlad, They Joined Their Fingers And Made Their Famouse Hand Shake.

"See Ya Arnold " Said Gerald Waving His Hand.

" Later Gerald " Arnold Waved Back At Gerald.

Arnold Looked Back At Helga Who Was Still Packing Her Stuff And She Was Doing It Realy Slowly Appearently She Wasn't That Exited To Go Home After This Long Day.

Arnold Took A Deep Breath And Turned To Face Her With A Small Smile On His Face

" Hey Helga Got A Second ?" Asked Arnold.

"Ya, But I Doubt If I Want To Share This Second With You, So It Better Be Important " Said Helga Scowling At Arnold.

Arnold Feeling Less Comfertable Now, He Didn't Want Her To Start Scowling So Early Couldn't She Wait Five More Minuits?

But Nonless Arnold Stayed Calm He Had To, There Was No Way That He Was Going To Back Down, No He Won't Well At Least Not Now!

"Well, I Have Been Thinking And Well, We Realy Need To Talk " Arnold Said Rubbing His Neck Nervously Even If He Tried To Stay Calm He WAS Still Nervouse And Rubbing His Neck Was The Least Thing To Calm Him Down.

" About...?" Helga Asked Slowly Afraid That He Will Be Asking Her About What She Thinks He Was Going To Ask.

"About Something Very Important ... But Umm Can We Talk Out Side I Don't Want To Talk About Here In Class" He Looked Around Him To See That They Were The Only People In There.

"What Ever Floats Your Boat Football Head" Said Helga Trying To Cover How Nervouse She Is About What Arnold Is Going To Talk To Her About.

They Walked Out Of The Class Room Until They Reached The School Stairs, Helga Sat On The Last One And Arnold Took A Deep Breath And Sat Beside Her.

"Helga, Don't You Think We Need To Talk About Last Week? When You Were Helping Me And Gerald Saving This neighborhood? "

Helga Was Getting More Nervouse, But She Knew That He Was Right They Had To Talk About It, But She Didn't Want To Talk About It, Most Of All She Didn't Want To Talk About That Time When They Were On The Roof Top Building, So She Tried To End This Conversation Soon And To Avoid The Subject Of That Roof Top Thing.

"What About Arnold? You And Tall Hair Boy Were Trying To Save The neighborhood And I Helped You So What? Big Deal " Helga Said In An Upest Voice, Like It Wasn't Realy A **BIG **Deal."

"Well It Is Something Big To Do To Someone You Keep Calling Football Head" Arnold Said Looking At Her In The Eyes Noticing How Beautifull But Frightened Were They.

Helga Was Hurt By That, She Hated Calling Him Football Head, And Ofcourse It Hurted Him Too But She Never Wanted Him To Be Hurt, It's Not Right, It's A Mistake, Her Mistake And She Must Fix It.

Helga Looked At Him And Said With A Sad Look On Her Face: "Arnold Calling You Foootball Head Doesn't Always Mean That I Am Laughing At The Shape Of Your Head, Sometimes I Call You Football Beacause...It Do Look Like A Football, But That Doesn't Mean That It's Ugly Or Something." Helga Couldn't Look At Arnold Anymore, She Looked Down At Her Shoes And Kept Looking At Her, While On The Other Side Arnold Was Staring At Her In Amazment, And He Couldn't Get His Eyes Of Her.

"When Are You Going To Be A Normal Person?" Arnold Said In A Dreamy Voice.

"Huh, What Should That Mean?" _Oh, Great Arnold Thinks That I am Nuts, Could Life Get Any Worse?_

"Helga, It's Like A Puzzle I Found All Peices But One, Just One Piece Left Helga, And You Have It, And Every Time I Almost Find It, You Hide It Again, Why Are You Making It So Hard Helga? Why Can't You Be Yourself ?, Why Can't You Say What You Realy Want To Say?" Arnold Kept An Eye Contract With Her To Make Sure That She Wouldn't Say Anything To Deny What He Said.

As Usual He Was Right Everytime He Almost Knew Her Secret And Discover The Real Helga, She Paused Him Away So He Wouldn't Know About Her Deep Love For Him,

But It's Not Like She Wants That, She Wishes That He Could See This Love, But It's Hard She Knows That He Won't Love Her Back, He Will Never Love Her Back, No Matter What She Did, And She Is Gonna Tell Him That.

"Arnold, You Don't Want To Know" Said Helga Looking At Her Feet Again Sounding Realy Miserable, That Broke Arnold's Heart He Didn't Want Her To Be So Sad He Just Wanted To Know The Truth.

"How Do You Know? Maybe It Will Be Better If I Knew, Maybe I Would Be Pleased If I Knew? You Should Try And I Want You To Know That No Matter What It Was We Will Still Stay Kinda...Friends"

Helga Looked At His Beautifull Green Eyes Sadly And Said: "Arnold, You Know NOTHING About My Home Life, My Life At Home Is Misrebale, I Have A Father Who Seems To Have No Heart At All, I Have An Uncring Mother Who Spends All Her Time Drinking Smoothies, And Passing Out On The Couch Or In The Kichen, And I Have A Perfect Sister, And She Is The Only Person They Care About, They Never Cared About Me They Always Cared About Her, So I Always Felt That I Have No Reason To Live, Untill The Day I Met You."

Helga Never Talked With Anyone About Her Homelife (Exept For Ofcourse) But Arnold Deserved To Know About It And He Deserved To Know About Her Love For Him, And He Should Know The Reason Of That Love, And She Will Tell Him But She Will Be Sure Not To Lose Control This Time.

"It Was The First Day Of Preschool, And In Normal Families The Parents Drive Their Kids To The Kinder Garden But Since My Family Is Not Normal, I Walked To The Kinder Garden Alone" Helga Paused A Little To Look At Arnold's Face Who Was Looking At Her Sadly.

"Can You Imagine That Arnold A Three Years Old Girl Walking To The Kinder garden Alone, In The Rain, How Could This Be Right? My Life Was Horrible Arnold, I Felt That I Was Hopless, After Going To Preschool Alone, After This Is Stupide Dog Taking My Luch, After Getting All Wet With Rain And Mud, I Felt Like I Have No Reason To Live, There Was No One To Notice Me Or Take Care About Me, But Then A Green Umbrella Opening Above My Head Protecting Me From The Rain, I Turned To See Who Opened It, And I Saw You, The Only Person Who Cared About Me, The Only Person Who Noticed Me When I Was Invisable, From That Moment And You Were The Only Person I love." Helga Looked At Arnold To See A Confused, Sad Look On His Face, But She Couldn't Look At Him Anymore, She Looked Down At Her Shoes And KEPT Looking At It.

Arnolf Felt So Sad After Hearing Her Story, And He Knew That Telling Her That He Doesn't Feel The Same Way About Her Will Break Her Heart, He Always Knew That She Could Be So Soft And So Sweet And So Amazing If She Wanted To, And He Always Wanted To Know Why Was She So Mean? And Now After He Knows The Reason, He Thought That It Was So Normal, If His Parents Were Treating Him That Way, He Would Be Like This Too, And He Will Show His Softer Side To The People Who Care About Him, And To The Persons He Realy Love, He Could Only Imagine Helga's Feeling, It Was Like That He Was The Only Reason For Her To Live And Breath, He Couldn't Just Tell Her That He Didn't Feel The Same Way And Break Her Heart, No He Is Going To Give Her A Chance.

"Helga, I Can't Say That I Deserve All Your Love, And I Can't Say That I Completly Feel The Same Way, But I Can Say That I Have Realy Very Strong Feeling For You, So Why Don't We Give It A Try? Why Don't Go On A Date Tonight And See What Will Happend? Maybe I Realy Feel The Same Way About You, But I Just Don't Know It, So What Do You Say? Do You Want To Go Out On A Date Tonight With Me?" Arnold Asked Her The Last Question With A Small Smile On His Face.

Helga Looked At Arnold Then Said Sadly "You Don't Have To Do This Arnold, I Will Be Okay."

"Helga I Know I Don't Have To, I Want To, So What Do You Say?"

Helga Looked At Arnold's Eyes, She Didn't Want Him To Do Something He Dislike, But He Didn't Seem To Dislike It That Much, So She Had To Agree.

"Well, I Can't Refuse Arnold, But You Better Not Change You Mind Football Head" Helga Smirked Playfully.

Arnold Smiled And And Looked At His Watch, They Were Realy Late And They Had To Go Home, He Standed Up And Said" I Will See You At Seven" And Then He Turned Awat To Go Home, Feeling That Helga Had Her Eyes On Him While Leaving.

_Maybe This Wasn't A Bad Idea After All._

**This Is How My Story Ends Guys, I Want You To Tell Me What Do You Honestly Think About It, In Your Reviwes And If You Catch Any Mistakes Of Any Type Please Tell Me, I Am Still Learning And I Need Advices, So Thank You For Your Time.**


End file.
